


Not Wanted

by FiveLeafClover



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveLeafClover/pseuds/FiveLeafClover
Summary: All Ethan wanted to do was help, but he finds he is no use in the ED. Maybe Cal can help him. (Continuation from S30, E01.)





	Not Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> [backdated fic, originally posted on fanfiction/net under the username InfinityAndOne, posted here 07/06/18]
> 
> Yesterday's episode was something else, and I've just managed to finish this little thing I would have liked to see yesterday! I started writing it before today's episode, but didn't manage it. It's up now, though! And Ethan and Cal nearly had that hug... but it was just a tap on the shoulder. Not fair. Anyway... I hope you enjoy reading this!

"I've got this," stated Lily. Ethan thought she sounded hostile, but he could well be perceiving it all wrong; after all, he could feel he was stressed. "Thank you, Ethan." Ethan knew where he wasn't wanted. All he was trying to do was help. All he  _wanted_  to do was help. He was a doctor and he'd been with Zoe from when she was saved from the water. He still should have been helping. Oh well, Lily could manage fine on her own.

He made his way out of Recus, looking back in as the doors shut. Maybe he should have been helping. Zoe was clearly distressed; having hyperthermia and all. But he just kept walking. There was no point; he'd only be pushed out again.

Making his way into reception, Ethan spotted Dylan. He looked sort of lost, and he was just standing there. Ethan decided he needed to help him. He was a doctor, and Dylan needed medical attention. Ethan just needed to help; to not be useless.

"Dylan… er… okay, l-let's get you into cubicles, we can dress these burns." He decided, hoping Dylan wouldn't ignore him. He certainly didn't look very happy.

"I just want some dry clothes, and some peace and quiet," snapped Dylan. Ethan was slightly taken aback at the man's tone, but brushed it off. He needed to be calm even if Dylan wasn't.

"Okay. It's okay." Ethan said calmly. "We'll get you treated first and then you can take these," Ethan got his keys out and held them in front of Dylan, "and use my flat." It was the least he could do for this obviously panicked man.

But Ethan wasn't expecting what Dylan would do next. "Just leave me alone!" He shouted, storming off, past Robyn.

"Oh, come on, Dylan." The young nurse exclaimed, but Dylan just kept on walking. Ethan stepped back. Again, he knew where he wasn't wanted, and again, he just wanted to help. Why couldn't he help anyone?

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, not missing Robyn walking past him saying, "You did really well." Ethan didn't think he did well. He wasn't wanted in helping Zoe, and Dylan didn't want his help. He should have stayed with Zoe. Or he could have gone after Dylan.

Ethan sighed. He just wasn't  _wanted_.

Cal's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "you alright, Nibbles?" He said playfully, nudging his arm.

"Oh yes, because one colleague is in Recus and the other is just refusing help altogether," Ethan replied sarcastically, putting his glasses back on.

Cal seemed to deflate right in front of him, "sorry, I know. I just... you look a little distant. Want to talk about it?"

Ethan wasn't in the habit of spilling his thoughts and feelings to his brother, but maybe Cal could help. "Not here." He decided, leading Cal to a deserted corridor. Cal looked confused to say the least. "I just... I just want to help. No one seems to want my help." Ethan admitted after a few seconds of silence. Cal looked taken aback.

"Ethan! From what I heard, you were a bit of a hero at the wedding." Cal encouraged.

"I checked her pulse. That was it. One stupid pulse."

"I heard it was more than that, Ethan. Come on!" Ethan really didn't see why talking to Cal could have helped. He still wasn't needed anywhere, nor was he wanted. "Of course people want your help, Ethan," said Cal, apparently reading his little brother's thoughts.

Ethan bowed his head. "Doesn't seem like it," he mumbled. He felt two fingers on his chin; lifting his head up. Cal looked straight into Ethan's eyes.

"It's just very busy Ethan. Everything is hectic. Zoe nearly drowned, Dylan can't help the way he's being, Lily's only just become a registrar... the list goes on. Everyone is trying to help." Ethan shook his head. He just wasn't wanted. "You don't believe me, do you?" He shook his head slowly. "Okay, don't believe me then." Cal said simply. Ethan looked to the side. "Come here." Cal said finally.

Ethan looked up to Cal and saw him go in for a hug. "No, no, no." He objected straight away.

"Come on, Ethan. We both need it." Ethan took a few moments before nodding; hugging Cal and straight away feeling better from it.


End file.
